Nora - ScarlettParker15
by ScarlettParker15
Summary: Guys, these stories have absolutely nothing to do with beyblade. I just couldn't find the correct category for Mega Man comics by Ian Flynn. That's what these fanfiction stories are based off of, is Mega Man.
1. Nora

**Scarlett: Hey guys! I just wanted to say this is based off of Mega Man comics made by Ian Flynn and the only character I actually own is Nora and her family. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Once there was a 5 year old girl who lived in a very boring society. Her name was Nora. Nora had only a mom to live with her and no one else, but her mom hardly acted as if she was there. Nora started skipping school so she could explore the woods surrounding her home. After all, she had an IQ of 652. She had skipped 3 grades already in the course of a month. Nora longed for adventure and activity, but stuff always seemed to get in the way.

One day, she came home from school to find her mother gone. Nora didn't know what to do. She didn't want to call the police, and it would be fun to do whatever she wanted because her mom wasn't there. She started to enjoy living by herself, but after a week or two the food started to run out. Summer Break was over and she had missed school yesterday, and was supposed to be at school right now. Nora ran away from the house with her backpack full of scrap metal and inventions she had created. After awhile she came to a junkyard, where she found more pieces of metals and circuits and had an idea.

She built herself a robot suit fitted with extra padding on the shoulders and knees. The padding was made of a dark grey rubber, that Nora dyed purple, thanks to a can of hair dye. The rest of the suit was a lighter purple, shiny and metallic. The suit included many chip slots, and a large energy storage tank. The suit made Nora look more like a teenager, even though Nora was only 5. She looked like one of those robots they had at the museum that were on the posters. A few hours later, Nora finished making a chip that would give her flame power.

Nora figured she could become a superhero or something, and make money that way. She wouldn't reveal her age to anyone, and in order to keep them from guessing accurately, she made the suit in such a way, that she appeared taller than she actually was.

After a few weeks, she made upgrades on her suit. It had a flap she could open like a computer laptop on her left arm and she could run a scan over her suit for a status report and she made a log of weaknesses she had and found ways to fix them. One weakness she had was that she was very slow, but when she rearranged her suit design and did a little bit of work around her feet, she could move faster than the speed of light. Her suit also had a dissinegration chip that she could use for clearing up some of the junk that wasn't needed for her building such as banana peels and all the other gross stuff that ended up in the junkyard. Her armour was very strong, but light and able to hold a lot of energy.

Many months passed, and Nora decided to go to somewhere more peaceful and comfy rather than the hard dump. She found an old newspaper that said tourists were scared of a place called "The Lanfront Ruins" which was a place where there was some old historic buildings that were falling apart, surrounded by a forest in a perfect circle.

Nora read on. Apparently there was a strange force surrounding the woods and the ruins that deactivated machinery. Nora winced. If this was true, then maybe it wouldn't be a good place for her after all. Then Nora's face lit up in a smile. She got to work upgrading her suit.

In some time, she decided she was ready. Nora had covered herself in a solid coating that would protect her from deactivation. Or so she hoped. She grabbed the newspaper pamphlet, her backpack and her building supplies and put them in the compartment attached to her suit. Nora left the junkyard and read the newspaper more as she walked. There was a map, and some more concerns about the ruins, but they were about falling wreckage from the old buildings instead of more serious things that Nora would need to avoid.

When Nora reached the ruins, she paused. She opened the flap on her arm and did a suit scan to make sure everything was working. The scan completed and reported that everything was normal. Nora took a deep breath and passed the barrier . . .

Inside the Lanfront ruins, Dr. Albert Wily was arguing with one of his robots, Quick Man, who could move faster than the speed of light. Dr. Wily had many other robots as well, and they were all powerful. He had Bubble Man who can shoot bubbles of concentrated acid and Flash Man, who can stop someone in their time for a few seconds so he can dodge weapons firing at him, appearing to be as fast as Quick Man.

Dr. Wily had found a machine deep in the Lanfront Ruins called Ra Moon that could take designs of robot on paper and make them appear just like that. So now, he was getting even more robots that he hadn't even built! The argument with Quick Man was interrupted by an alarm going off, and everyone was startled for a few seconds. Dr. Wily shut off the alarm and said, "Oh. It's just the proximity alarm. Someone has crossed into our territory. Quick Man, Wood Man, Flash Man, and Heat Man, go see who dares to cross into my territory!" Wood Man and Heat Man race out the door attempting to catch up with Quick Man, and Flash Man.

Nora passed through the invisible barrier perfectly fine. Her systems were still normal and everything was quiet. A few minutes later, as Nora was looking for a place to sleep come nighttime, she thought she heard footsteps. Nora's instincts took over and she nimbly scurried up a tree. Nora couldn't believe her eyes when two robots entered the small clearing below where Nora's tree was.

The first robot, which was blue all over except for a gold shiny bald spot on his top was arguing with the other robot which was bright red all over, and was carrying a large boomerang shaped sword. He also had a boomerang blade painted on his chest, and one attached to his helmet. The blue robot spoke to the red robot, "For Wily's sake, Quick Man, it's not a race. All we have to do is bring whoever crossed into our territory to Dr. Wily, and you're turning it into a game!" _Ok_, Nora thought, _The red robot is Quick Man. I wonder just how quick he is_. Quick Man spoke back, "Ok, ok. It's just we never get to have much fun like we used to, when Wily was in jail. I'm almost sad he's back." Nora's eyes widened as she thought back to what Flash Man had said. _They're looking for me!_ Then Nora had another thought. _Whoever Wily is, he must be human. Robots would never get sent to jail, they would be destroyed! He must be their master too, because they are obeying him. _

Nora decided to confront the robots and leapt from the tree landing right in front of them with her hands glowing with flame. The two surprised robots stepped back. Nora spoke for the first time in many months, finding that her voice was strong and steady, "Why are you looking for me?" Quick Man started to speak then stuttered on his words. "Uh . . . because . . . we were ordered to?" Quick Man was not quick with his words, the way he was with his body. Flash Man spoke in place of Quick Man, "Our master ordered us to apprehend whoever crossed into our territory." Flash Man stepped forward to grab Nora's arm surprised she was still functioning, but then paused seeing her hands were still glowing with fire.

Then Heat Man and Wood Man came through the bush. "There you two are! Next time, wait for us . . . um." Heat Man stuttered seeing Nora. "And who are you two?" Nora demanded. "Here to supposedly apprehend me for crossing into your territory?" Flash Man spoke, "Exactly." Nora stepped back from him and replied, "This is a public place. People can come here. Anyone can. The only reason the people don't anymore is because they're scared of the barrier here." Nora held up the pamphlet showing that it was a public place.

Wood Man said, "That is an old pamphlet in surprisingly good condition. If you look there might be a date." Nora eyed Wood Man for a few seconds, then checked the pamphlet. Sure enough, there was a date that said it was printed 5 years ago. "Oh." Nora said. "It's not public anymore?" The robots shook their heads.

Nora then thought of something. "Wait a minute. Who said this place was yours then?" The robots looked at each other. They didn't know. "Um . . ." Heat Man said. "That would be a matter to consider with our master, Dr. Wily." Dr. _Wily?_ Nora thought. _He's a doctor? Hmm._

"No thanks. I'm not that interested in meeting him. Now leave me alone." Then Nora started to walk away but Flash Man grabbed her arm because Nora had distinguished her fiery hands. Nora flared with anger at Flash Man and using her electricity chip, electricity shot out her hands and flung him away from her, sending him sailing over the other robots heads. Nora glared at the other shocked robots as if daring them to fight.

Heat Man shot fire at Nora, but she blocked it with ice. Quick Man rushed toward Nora with a quick blade but Nora who was just as fast, dodged and as he tried to slow down, Nora stuck her foot out, and Quick Man tripped and started somersaulting away frantically trying to stop himself. Heat Man fired more flame, but Nora held up her hand using her force field power and deflected it on Wood Man. Wood Man put up his leaf shield, in case that happened again, then shot 5 leaves at her. _Worthless robots._ Nora thought as she disintegrated the leaves. Wood Man tried to duck when Nora's hands flared with the rays that would disintegrate his leaf shield but it was too late. Wood Man's body now lay on the ground damaged slightly from flame and his leaf shield was down. Nora felt pity for him, and ran away instead of finishing him off. It was good she ran away for Quick Man came back looking for revenge and damaged from bulldozing trees down with his nose during his somersault, all thanks to Nora's foot.

Flash Man and Heat Man who were both heavily damaged as well helped Wood Man up. What were they going to tell Dr. Wily?

Nora was sitting in a high tree checking her system for damages. None were found. It was now sunset, and Nora started to get sleepy. It didn't take much for her to nod off . . .

Dr. Wily heard footsteps and eagerly walked to the door to see who had crossed his territory, only to find heavily damaged robots. "My goodness!" Dr. Wily immediately started asking them questions. "What happened? Who crossed my border line?" Quick Man, Flash Man, Heat Man and Wood Man tried their best to explain everything in detail.

"You say it was a _girl_ robot? How on earth did a _girl_ robot nearly . . ." Dr. Wily couldn't finish his sentence. "She's still hiding in the woods. If she goes out, the alarm will go off and we'll know." Said Quick Man. Dr. Wily did not appear to be listening. He walked over to the control board and pressed **scan**. The computer started scanning the area and a dot appeared on a map of the Lanfront Ruins. The dot was not moving. "Ah ha! Looks like she's on the southern part of the ruins." Dr. Wily exclaimed. "In the morning, I will send some of my . . . newer robot masters."

Then Dr. Wily started laughing at the absurdity of a girl robot master defeating his male supposedly stronger robot masters. Quick Man and the others rather looked like a deflated balloon.

Nora awoke to a beautiful sunrise. The Lanfront Ruins gave her a rather good view of the sky. Little did she know it would give her trouble too . . .

Nora had no trouble getting a good breakfast. There were fruit trees everywhere. Nora wondered why she hadn't seen so much of the Lanfront's beauty yesterday. _Probably because I was busy fighting puny robots_. Nora thought. Just as she was climbing down from her tree, she heard a branch crack. Nora scurried immediately back up the tree. She watched as Magnet Man, Top Man, and Snake Man came out of the bushes. "She's hiding around here somewhere . . ." Snake Man said.

Magnet Man looked up and saw Nora. "There!" he shouted and fired his magnet missile. Nora was too stunned to move and she was knocked out of the tree. She tried to get up but Snake Man had put his boot on her stomach and his weight was keeping her down. "I'm going to warn you one time." Nora's voice was dangerous. "You had better leave me alone." Snake Man paused. Her voice sent a chill through him and that rarely ever happened. Most of the time, _he_ was the one who was feared. "Oh shut up." Said Top Man. "I warned you!" Nora shouted and her hands flared and filled with energy. "Uh oh." Said Magnet Man, and he dived into a bush. Top Man and Snake Man were less lucky. They were blown nearly half a mile away from where Nora lay. Nora started to breathe a little easier now that Snake Man wasn't on her anymore. She ran the opposite way not knowing Magnet Man was watching her.

Magnet Man decided the best thing to do was to follow her and take her by surprise. But then again, she was powerful enough to throw Snake Man and Top Man that far, while she was _laying on the ground!_ Magnet Man went to his instincts and tried to find his brothers so they could go to Dr. Wily and tell him the news. The bad news.

Magnet Man saw Top Man on the ground, but about 2 yards before approaching him, Snake Man leapt out from behind a bush yelling "BOO!" Magnet Man fell on his face. Then Magnet Man rose and scolded Snake Man like a toddler. Snake Man wasn't listening though. In fact, he was rolling on the forest floor laughing. Snake Man and Top Man had managed to land okay enough that they weren't heavily damaged, but they still decided to go to Dr. Wily. Before they reached the ruins in the middle though, Magnet Man gave Snake Man a good kick in the back for earlier. Snake Man hardly felt it, and Magnet Man now had a damaged foot. _What is in that armor of his?!_ Magnet Man thought as he groaned from the pain. _I'm gonna get him for that_.

Nora decided to stay in another tree for now. She was absolutely certain she did not want to meet Dr. Wily. He obviously wanted her killed, or reprogrammed so he could use her for his own purposes. _That's the problem._ Nora thought. _I can't be reprogrammed. I'm human._ Nora found that she kind of enjoyed fighting. She sat in wait for more robots.

Magnet Man, Top Man, and Snake Man told Wily everything. Dr. Wily was attempting to hide his worry without success and found himself biting his nails. "Oh and Snake Man jump scared me earlier." Magnet Man added trying to get Snake Man in trouble. Dr. Wily wasn't listening. Snake Man grinned when he realized he wasn't going to get in trouble. "He jump scared you?" Magnet Man turned around to see that Quick Man had spoken. "Yeah." Magnet Man said. Then Quick Man high-fived Snake Man while laughing his head off. _Not the reaction I was expecting._ thought Magnet Man.

Dr. Wily walked over to the control room where some of his other new robot's were working. "Needle Man, Spark Man, Hard Man, and Metal Man! Oh and Bubble Man too! Follow me!" Dr. Wily called out. Spark Man and Bubble Man followed Dr. Wily out while the other robots took their time to finish what they were doing before following. "What do you need, Dr. Wily?" said Hard Man. Dr. Wily explained what happened when he sent out the other robots to fetch an invader. "A girl? Oh brother. This is going to be a piece of cake." said Metal Man. "Don't be too cocky about it. The others thought the same way and look what happened to them!" Dr. Wily said as he pointed at Magnet Man, Snake Man, and Top Man. Snake Man hissed. "Ok. We'll be careful." Said Bubble Man. And together they walked out of the ruins.

Nora was getting bored again. No robots had come for the last 2 hours. Just as she resolved to go and search for the robots herself and see where they were coming from, she heard voices, and immediately went still.

Hard Man, Spark Man, Metal Man, Needle Man and Bubble Man came into sight. "I told you multiple times Metal Man, STOP POKING ME WITH THAT . . . um . . . blade thingy!" Bubble Man said. Nora had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Metal Man said, "I'm not doing anything to you!" "Yes, you are!" Bubble Man replied.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, You are!"

"No, I'm NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Hard Man over all the noise of the bickering robots. Even Nora had to plug her ears. "We're getting nowhere." Spark Man sighed. Nora pondered whether she should leap out and start the fight, or stay hidden.

"If I hear one more word out of you, (points at Metal Man) or you, (points at Bubble Man) Dr. Wily is going to hear about it." warned Hard Man. "Ok, fine. Whatever. Let's go track down that girl." Metal Man sighed. Nora leaned over the tree branch she was on to get a better view of the robots. _Crack!_ The branch broke and Nora fell out of the tree. "Oof!" She said. Then got to her feet before the robots could realize what happened and attack. "Sneaky. Very Sneaky. Hiding up in a tree and eavesdropping." Said Hard Man as he cracks his knuckles. Metal Man tossed a blade in the air, then caught it and got into position to fight. Nora's eyes narrowed and her hands flared.

Metal Man threw 15 metal blades at the same time Spark Man fired a high powered electricity bolt. Nora easily blocked it with her force field bubble. Then she pushed the force field bubble out so it knocked over Spark Man and Metal Man. Nora switched to ice power just in time for Bubble Man to fire water at her. But it wasn't water, it was concentrated acid.

When the acid hit the ice, it burned through the ice and still flew towards Nora. Nora ducked just in time and the acid hit a tree behind her. Some of the acid splashed off the tree and hit Nora a little bit. Nora screamed in pain. Oh! She had never felt anything like this before. Nora rubbed her arm and groaned. Bubble Man and the other robots stopped and it took them a second to realize Nora couldn't stand under acid. "Fire again Bubble Man!" Metal Man shouted. Nora's eyes widened as Bubble Man fired and acid came toward her again. Nora put up her force field bubble again deflecting it easily. _I should have used that to begin with! _Nora thought angrily. She shot electricity at all the robots knocking them on their backs, even Hard Man! Then Nora ran away clutching her left arm where the acid had hit her, groaning in pain.

Nora heard the robots trying to follow her, but she managed to get up in another tree. She quickly took a vacuuming tool and sucked the acid out of the armor, and stored it in her compartment so she could study it later. Her arm felt better instantly. Then, Nora heard the other robots approaching her tree and froze, hoping they wouldn't see her.

"She's probably in a tree somewhere." Metal Man said looking up at some of the tree's. Nora silently hoped he wouldn't look her way. "Do you think she's injured badly enough we don't have to fight anymore?" Spark Man said. Metal Man shrugged. "Who cares?" Metal Man said. Spark Man blushed a little. "She has electricity just like me." Spark Man sighed. Metal Man's eyes widened. Then they narrowed and he shoved Spark Man playfully. "You like her! You like her!" Metal Man chanted. Spark Man blushed deeper. "I do not!" He said. Nora rolled her eyes, but was trying not to laugh. A small giggle escaped her mouth though. Metal Man and Spark Man looked around. "Did you hear that?" Spark Man said, "Or was that just me?" Nora covered her mouth and cursed herself for being careless. Who knew how many robots Dr. Wily had, and was willing to send?

Metal Man looked up in the tree's again. Nora froze when he looked in her tree and fired a metal blade. Nora caught it, and flung it back so fast Metal Man didn't see it coming until it hit him in the face. Metal Man was disabled now, that meant he couldn't fire blades anymore. Nora shot electricity at Spark Man and Spark Man was so "shocked" that he didn't even defend himself. Nora hopped to the ground when both robots were disabled.

Metal Man couldn't believe his eyes. This was not going as planned. "Spark Man likes you." Metal Man smiled. But the smile left his face when Nora slapped him across the face. "Where are all the other robots coming from?" Nora demanded. Metal Man stayed silent. "Tell me!" Her hands flared with disintegration power.

Metal Man looked at her hands. Then he looked at her, still silent. Nora realized he wasn't going to tell her anything if she didn't show him what the disintegration chip did. She fired it at a tree and the tree immediately turned to black dust. Metal Man eyes widened and he tried to not start shaking. Nora glared at him with such ferocity that Metal Man thought she looked almost as creepy as Snake Man.

"Ok, ok! There's a machine that Dr. Wily has, called Ra Moon, that can take robot designs that are on paper and make them appear just like that." Metal Man confessed. Nora looked at him suspiciously. "It's true." Spark Man said. Nora considered this. It could be true. She decided to give it a shot. "Ok, but you two stay here don't go anywhere." She combined her force field with her ice and froze them to a tree. "That should hold you at least until I get back. If you're not telling the truth . . ." Nora gave a menacing glare, and ran off. Metal Man looked like he was going to barf his screws out.

Hard Man, Needle Man, and Bubble Man were still looking for Nora. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. "It's probably Spark Man or Metal Man." said Needle Man. Hard Man listened. "Those footsteps sound lighter than Metal Man or Spark Man." Then Nora rounded the corner of a tree and then stopped when she saw the other robots.

Hard Man said, "Well, well, well." Then he chuckled at Nora's expression when she looked at Bubble Man. Her force field went up immediately. Bubble Man fired but Nora blocked it. The acid couldn't burn through the force field. Needle Man's needle spikes that he was firing did no good to the force field either. Hard Man shot one of his Hard Knuckles at the force field. It shook the force field slightly and Nora stepped back a little, but the force field didn't have a single dent in it. Clearly, the force field was an unstoppable defense and the robots knew it.

Nora formed the force field into a giant ball, about two times the size of a tree, and pushed it in their direction. The force field ball rolled toward the robots about to crush them. Hard Man wasn't sure if he could stop it, but he wasn't going to take any chances. The robots turned the other way and ran. Nora headed back the way she came so she could find Dr. Wily.

About half an hour later, Nora reached the center of the Lanfront Ruins. There was a man with a mustache outside of the ruins talking to a robot who the man called Air Man. After the man finished talking, Air Man said, "Yes, Dr. Wily." and ran inside the old building. _So that's Wily._ Nora thought. She walked up behind him and cleared her throat.

"Ahh!" Said Dr. Wily, surprised at the sudden noise. Dr. Wily turned around and at first he was confused at the sight of Nora, but then he realized he was looking at the girl robot who was constantly winning over his own robots. His eyes widened in awe at this tiny little robot with so much power. "Where are my robot. . . " Dr. Wily couldn't finish his sentence. All of a sudden there was a loud _crash!_ sound behind them. Nora turned around to see Hard Man, Needle Man, and Bubble Man running from a giant force field ball. As they passed Nora, Nora grinned and stuck her foot out. Hard Man fell to the ground and Needle Man tripped over Hard Man, and Bubble Man tried to stop, but crashed into Needle Man. Nora made the force field ball disappear before it crushed them. "Oh. There they are." Dr. Wily finally spoke. Nora couldn't stop grinning.

"Let's me and you have a little chat, ok?" Nora said to Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily nodded, wondering what she wanted. They sat down inside at a table near Ra Moon. "That's the machine that prints your robots?" Nora asked and pointed at Ra Moon. Dr. Wily nodded. Nora looked at it a minute then turned back to Dr. Wily and said, "Well, it obviously didn't do its job very well, if I can destroy them easily." Dr. Wily was not happy at this little comment. Nora ignored his glare and got to business, "Who said this place is yours, Dr. Wily? How can I "cross into your territory", if this place isn't yours?" Dr. Wily was silent for a few minutes. "It's a hideout." He finally spoke. Nora nodded, "I gathered that. You're a wanted criminal and this is your hideout, but what makes it _yours_? That's what I'm asking." Dr. Wily blushed when she mentioned him as a wanted criminal. "Are you going to turn me in?" He asked. Nora said, "If it comes to that, yes."

Dr. Wily put his hands in his face. "How do you know who I am? How do you know anything about me?" Nora smiled slightly. _Should I tell, or shouldn't I tell?_ Nora thought. Then she spoke, "That's my business." Dr. Wily sat up straighter and replied, "Well, it isn't any of your business to come snooping in my . . . hideout."

"It's not yours, though. This is a public place."

"Who cares if it's not mine? I have control of the place!"

"Yes, you have control over the place . . . illegally. I want to stay here, in this _public place _and your robots are being disruptive."

Dr. Wily put his face in his hands again, defeated by Nora's words. "Why here?" Dr. Wily spoke through his hands. Then he looked up and said, "Why here? Why can't you go somewhere else?" "Why can't _you_ go somewhere else? You're the wanted criminal, not me." Was the reply from the irritated girl. Nora got up and left the troubled man in his hideout.

Dr. Wily realized, this girl was too powerful for him. He couldn't reprogram her, and use her for his own purposes. He couldn't . . . _slam!_ Dr. Wily's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. Hard Man, Needle Man, and Bubble Man entered. "Where are Spark Man and Metal Man?" Dr. Wily asked. The other robots shrugged. "We split up, because the girl got away after . . . uh . . ." Hard Man stuttered. The other robots explained about Nora's weakness to acid. "The girl must have done something with Metal Man and Spark Man. Otherwise, they're still out there looking for her." Bubble Man said. Dr. Wily shook his head. "It's very unlikely they would still be out there looking for her. She probably has them disabled somewhere."

Metal Man and Spark Man were startled when Nora came through the bush. She had a very light walk. When she ran, it was a little loud, but Nora can walk very quietly. "Turns out you were telling the truth." Nora said, as she used flames to unfreeze them from the tree. "You might want to tell Dr. Wily that I'm developing a coating that will protect me from acid. It would save him a lot of trouble, trying to send more acid related robots after me." Metal Man and Spark Man nodded then ran away.

"Dr. Wily! Dr. Wily!" shouted Metal Man and Spark Man as they raced into the ruins. Dr. Wily looked up from his building of an acid robot and stood up to interrogate them. "What hap-" Dr. Wily didn't get a chance to finish because Metal Man and Spark Man were telling him everything. "She's already working on a coating! I've got to finish this and fast!" Dr. Wily exclaimed. Metal Man sighed looking sorry for himself. "I guess a girl really _could_ beat me up and freeze me to a tree for an hour." Quick Man snickers in the background, repaired and ready for battle.

Magnet Man casually takes a sledgehammer from the toolbox and inches toward Snake Man. Snake Man pretends not to see him. Magnet Man is right behind the "unsuspecting" Snake Man, and he swings the hammer. Snake Man without even turning around catches the hammer by its handle, yanks it from Magnet Man, and tosses it in the air. Magnet Man looks up to see where the hammer flew, only to have the hammer fall back down on his face. "Youch!" Magnet Man shouts covering his face and jumping up and down. Snake Man high fives a grinning Quick Man and walks away. Magnet Man is starting to lose his temper.

Nora finishes the coating. She takes a drop of acid and drops it on the tree bark scrap that has the coating on it, and the acid slides right off like water, not burning through the bark. _Yay! I've perfected the art of creating coatings to my advantage!_ Nora thinks proudly. She starts to apply the coating to her suit. Nora is in her human form now, and is painting the coating on. She sets it out to dry and takes a walk . . .

Quick Man is on the computer scanning the Lanfront Ruins for Nora. He is literally aching for a rematch ever since Nora tripped him while he was running, and he somersaulted over trees with his nose. He has a bottle of acid in his pocket, not knowing the rest of the information that Metal Man and Spark Man delivered to Dr. Wily about Nora developing a protection against acid. He finds the location of Nora using the scanner on the Lanfront computer and leaves without Dr. Wily's permission. He hopes he won't get too damaged, because he knows Nora is unusually strong, and Dr. Wily won't know he went out.

Nora's suit has dried, and she puts it back on. She climbs down from the tree and walks around. She thinks she hears a noise somewhere behind her and she turns around. She doesn't hear anything now, and nothing is moving. She dismisses it as her imagination and continues walking.

Quick Man saw Nora from a distance, climbing down from a tree, and crept up on her. All of a sudden, she turned around and Quick Man ducked behind a bush, watching through the leaves. She looks around for a few seconds, then turns back around and keeps walking.

All of a sudden, Nora was on the ground, rolling. Someone had tackled her from behind and rolled in the process, and they were going downhill. _I let my guard down!_ thought Nora. Nora grabs a tree as she and her attacker roll by at an amazing speed. Then when the grabbing of the tree jerks them to a stop, she kicks her opponent in the face, and _Quick Man?_ falls down. "An excellent ambush. I approve." Nora claps a few times, and she sets her foot on his chest. "I am willing to admit you caught me off guard. But seriously? Rolling is the best you can do?" Nora chuckles.

Then Quick Man reaches into his pocket, and before Nora can realize what happened, he dumps the acid on her chest. It slides right off, and Nora has no reaction at first. Then she shakes her head at him, almost mocking and says, "Water?" She looks at some of the liquid on her chest and realizes. "Oh. That's acid." Then she starts to laugh. "I'm well protected from that now. Too late!" Nora lets her guard down again as she laughs, and Quick Man kicks her off him. She gets to her feet first though. Quick Man throws a quick blade at her, but Nora catches it, and flings it back so fast, Quick Man is hit in the arm and again falls to the ground. Nora walks over to him too slow. Quick Man is on his feet again.

He throws one quick blade at her and as Nora catches it again, he throws another. Nora isn't expecting it and dodges too late. It hits the button on her helmet and the suit falls off, folding into a cube, showing Nora is human. The helmet is a headband now, still on Nora's head. Nora realizes what happened only 3 seconds after Quick Man has and grabs the suit, folded in a cube. There is a button on the top of the cube, that Quick Man eyes. He looks at Nora and grins. Nora looks stunned and scared, and turns and runs as fast as she can, knowing she won't make it far.

Quick Man tackles her from behind again, and Nora struggles to get up. Quick Man laughs at her. "You're just a child." Quick Man laughs at her angry and slightly scared expression as she tries to get up, but Quick Man is pressing on her too hard.

Quick Man looks at the button on the cube again. "So what does this do?" He asks. Nora tries not to smile as she tricks him. "If you push it, it explodes and I won't have it anymore." She tries to look sad, and Quick Man is too prideful to pay close attention to her words. "Hmm." He looks at it and inches his finger toward the button. Nora smiles when he pushes it and throws it far away, thinking it will explode. The suit immediately comes back, like a magnet and attaches itself to Nora again, and her headband is her helmet again.

"Hey!" Quick Man shouts as Nora gratefully kick-shoves him off her. "You tricked me!" He shouts as he gets to his feet. "That's right." Nora says smiling. "Thanks for the helping hand." Quick Man glares at her and says, "You . . . you . . ." trying to think of something insulting to say. Nora wipes her brow. _That was close. He won't fall for that again if he manages to hit my helmet button again._ Nora uses her force field to shove him backwards, then she scurries away before he can get up.

Quick Man decides to head back to the ruins with the news of Nora being human. _Great._ _I've lost her._ Quick Man thinks. He remembered Nora's scared face and grins, as he imagines the scene again. _I should tackle people more often_. He concludes.

Nora is running through the forest in her human form and Quick Man is chasing her. He's gaining on her, and when he grabs her, Nora screams. Quick Man puts his hand over her mouth to stop the scream. He tackles her and pins her to the ground. "Now Nora," He says, "What is 24 times 8?"

Nora wakes up in her tree, sweating. Quick Man in her dream had spoken in her teachers voice. _That wasn't real._ Nora told herself, trying to stop shaking. _Besides, he doesn't even know my name!_ Nora shivered, even though it was a warm night. She sighs, turns over, and tries to go back to sleep.

After explaining about everything to Dr. Wily, Dr. Wily seems lost in thought. "Sir?" Quick Man asks. "Are you ok?" Dr. Wily nods and gets up thinking. "This is a very interesting point of news. It also means I can't reprogram her." Dr. Wily thinks some more. "Sleeping Gas." He says. "That's it! Sleeping Gas would work on her! She's human, so she has more weakness than we originally thought!" Everyone nods eagerly. "Everyone to their charging stations!" Dr. Wily orders. Quick Man likes being the center of attention when he tells the story, so of course he's telling it again and again as he walks over to his charging wire for the night.

Nora rolls over again and again. _I'm never going to get to sleep. _Nora thinks. _Better walk my jitters out._ Nora gets down from the tree. It's too hot in her suit, so she presses the button on her helmet, and she's in her human form again. She slides the cube in her pocket, and the night air cools her. She thinks back to Quick Man's ambush, and becomes frightened it will happen again. So much so, that when a moth lands on her arm, she shrieks. Then she sighs, and shoos the moth away.

Quick Man had snuck out of the ruins again. He wanted to catch Nora sleeping, and remove the suit easier. If only he could remember where he had thrown the quick blade that pressed the button, and removed the suit! He had no acid. Only him, the quick blades, and training from Snake Man; How to catch prey PROPERLY! Hssssssss. Snake Man had added the hiss on the end for dramatic effect. It took a bit of work, because Snake Man kept telling him he was catching the prey, _improperly_ and his method wouldn't work the same way on bigger animals, or . . . girl robots, like Quick Man was hunting now. He was mostly looking up in the tree's because where else would she be sleeping?

Then he saw her, on the ground, awake, and in her human form. She was looking at the stars, and he could hear her humming. He almost went over to her and asked if she would let him listen to her. Then he shook his head. He came here for the suit, and nothing else. But, maybe he could stay and listen for a few minutes.

Nora was sitting at the base of the tree, humming a song she used to hum when she was very bored at home. Right now, she wasn't exactly _bored_, but she didn't know what else to do, since she couldn't sleep. She heard something, in the distance and immediately got to her feet and stopped humming. She quickly reached into her pocket, pulled out the cube and pressed the button. She was now

in her robot form. She cautiously walked toward the area where she thought she heard the sound. Quick Man saw her walking in his direction and got in a crouched position, so he could leap up, and take his prey by surprise. Snake Man had taught him that after all.

Nora looked around. Seeing nothing, she started to dismiss the thought but remembered Quick Man's tackle on her. That was when she was sure someone was hiding around. "Quick Man!" Nora shouted. Quick Man nearly fell over. She knew! How? "Come out!" Nora shouted again. _Here goes nothing._ Quick Man thought and leap out from the bush landing in front of an angry Nora. Nora smiled a little. "Knew it." She said proudly. Quick Man demanded, "How did you know?!" Nora smiled in a secretive way. She stayed silent.

Nora stopped smiling when Quick Man took out his boomerang sword. Then, she formed her force field into a strong thin stick she could hold. Quick Man and Nora started to sword fight. Nora had never done this before, but she liked it and had a natural talent. She slit Quick Man's wrist slightly when he attempted to block her swing. Quick Man didn't do this often enough to be well practiced, and was struggling. Eventually, Nora knocked the sword out of his hands and kicked him to the ground.

Nora glared at him. Quick Man's face was expressionless. "Did Dr. Wily send you?" She demanded. Quick Man said, "For every question you ask me, I get to ask you one." Nora shook her head. "You do not get to question me. Did. Dr. Wily. Send. You?" She said slowly. Quick Man was as stubborn as Nora herself. "For every question you ask me, I get to ask you one." He said again. Nora pondered this. "On one condition. You are not allowed to ask me about weaknesses in my structure or anything like that?" Nora demanded. "Got it?!" Quick Man nodded solemnly. They sat down and stared at each other for a few moments before beginning.

"First question, I get to ask." Said Nora. Quick Man didn't say anything, but decided she was being fair enough. "Did Dr. Wily send you?" asked Nora. Quick Man shook his head. "I sent myself. I wanted to see if I could take your suit again while you were sleeping." Nora rolled her eyes. "Well, _that_ sure worked." Quick Man smiled. "My turn." Nora waited. Quick Man thought for a minute. "What's your name?" Nora hesitated. "I . . ." She looked down at her feet. What was the harm in telling him? "Nora." She said. Quick Man looked at her closely. "Nora." He said, trying it out. "Huh. Interesting."

Nora looked back at Quick Man, "Next Question. You can go first if you like." Nora wanted him to say his question, get it over with, so she could ask her's and not have to have him ask another. Quick Man thought. "How did you make the suit?" He said. Nora was silent for a few seconds before answering. "I just did. I'm good at that kind of stuff. I ran away from home, because it's boring to be a human, and was living in a junkyard before coming here. I built my suit there." Quick Man looked at her curiously. "It's boring to be a human?" He wondered. "Yes!" Nora said in disgust. "It's very very VERY boring to be a human. Wake up, Do chores, Go to school, Come Home, Do more chores. Have 30 minutes of free time in my room. Dinner, Bed. Repeat every single day. YES. Very boring."

Quick Man said, "I wouldn't know. I don't live like that." Nora sighed. "Exactly! Being a robot is cool! Plus you're less vulnerable than us!" She buried her face in her hands and said, "This place is perfect for me. And it's getting ruined by a cranky old doctor and his robots." She started to sniffle. Quick Man patted her arm in sympathy. Nora didn't object. No one had ever shown kindness or sympathy to her before, and it felt good. Nora sobbed while Quick Man comforted her, and they stayed like that until morning. Nora forgot about asking her question.

Nora woke up leaning on Quick Man's shoulder. Quick Man had dozed off too. As soon as she sat up, Quick Man awakened. "It's morning." Nora remarked. Quick Man nodded. They sat in silence. Nora tried to stand, but her leg had been in an odd position and fell asleep, so she struggled a little. Quick Man helped her up, as she shook her foot around trying to wake it up. When she could walk, Quick Man said, "I hate to say this, but Dr. Wily is going to be wondering where I am if I don't get back soon." Nora nodded, a little disappointed. "You won't tell him anything will you?" She asked looking at him with her wide, blue eyes. Quick Man smiled. "Do you want me too?" Nora laughed and shook her head. "No way." Quick Man laughed a little too. "Then I won't." He said, and walked away.

Nora couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. She kept thinking back to Quick Man and how he listened to her, gave her sympathy, helped her up when her foot fell asleep. Then she realized, she was in love with him. _That has to be it!_ Nora thought. _That's why I can't keep him off my mind!_ She rocked herself back and forth in the tree, and wondered when he would come back.

Quick Man entered the building to the sound of nothing. All was quiet. Dr. Wily was sleeping at his desk. All the other robots were still charging at their station. Quick Man hooked himself up to his station, and started charging. He couldn't stop thinking about Nora and her name and the fact that she was a genius. _Short and easy to remember, yet so powerful_. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Then he realized he was in love. _Oy. _He thought. _Flash Man and the old Quick Man would disapprove._ But then Quick Man smiled as his charger reached 92%. _There is no more old Quick Man._ _This is the new me._ And with that thought in his head, he went to sleep.

The alarm went off. Dr. Wily woke up immediately. Someone had come into their territory. The robots heard the alarm, and scrambled to unplug their wires and reach Dr. Wily. Magnet Man tripped Snake Man in the hustle. Snake Man fell and sprang up almost immediately, walked over to the casual whistling Magnet Man and was about to punch him in the face, when Hard Man socked Snake Man. Snake Man fell on his face, and Magnet Man and Hard Man laughed together as they continued to where Dr. Wily was. Quick Man helped Snake Man up.

When they reached the center room, where Dr. Wily was looking at the computer alarm screen, he was looking confused. "It's not the girl." He said. "Someone came _into_ the Lanfront Ruins." The robots immediately grabbed each other and mockingly cried, "Oh no! Whatever shall we do?! It's Mega Man!" Then they all laughed. Even Quick Man a little, whom Flash Man was getting suspicious of. He wasn't acting like his normal self anymore. Hard Man cried, "And his oh so _horrible_ back-up robots!" The robots laughed harder. "Quiet!" Dr. Wily said. The robots started to simmer down, but were still giggling. "How do you know it's Mega Brat? It could be anyone!"

The robots shrugged. "Who else?" Magnet Man said. "Maybe the girl went _out_, and that's why the alarm went off." Needle Man asked. Dr. Wily shook his head. "The alarm sounds different when someone leaves. I programmed it that way, so I could tell." The robots nodded. "Then it's definitely Mega Man!" concluded Hard Man. Then he paused and couldn't help adding, "And his horrible _extremely strong_ back-up robots." The robots burst into laughter again. Dr. Wily put his face in his hands. "If you all think it's funny, go out there and destroy him for once!" The robots, still laughing, fought over who would get to deliver the final blow.

Quick Man watched the argument, but didn't really feel like destroying Mega Man. He just wanted to see Nora again. Flash Man came over to Quick Man and started whispering in his ear. "What is wrong with you?" He hissed. Quick Man looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Flash Man looked at him, not convinced. "You're not acting like the Quick Man I know. You're even hesitant on destroying your nemesis. Seriously? What is wrong with you?" Flash Man insisted. Quick Man shook his head. "Nothing is wrong with me. My feelings changed. That's all." Flash Man rolled his eyes, but let the matter drop.

Nora was in a tree waiting for Quick Man to come. She knew it might take him a while, because Dr. Wily wanted her turned to his power somehow, and Quick Man was now working against that. _I wonder if he likes me too._ She thought.

Quick Man snuck out of the building. The other robots were now heading towards the southern part of the Lanfront Ruins, where Mega Man or whoever else crossed into the territory would be. Quick Man easily lost them. He thought he heard voices ahead and headed towards them staying hidden. _Did I not lose my brothers after all?_ He wondered. He peeked around a tree and saw Nora talking to Mega Man.

Nora had been restfully sitting in her tree, when she heard voices and immediately assumed the worse. _They're launching another attack on me._ She thought, and got prepared to fight. She decided to eavesdrop first, like she always does. A blue robot with a blue helmet came into view with 4 other robots. One was a dog robot, one was a orange and white robot with scissors on his head, one was a robot with a fin on top of his head, and the last was big and strong, carrying a load of wires and plugs. The blue robot said, "Guts Man, bring the communicator over here, and we can contact Dr. Light."

_Who is Dr. Light?_ Thought Nora. She silently climbed higher to get a better view, careful not to crack a branch and fall. The big robot, Guts Man as he was called, carrying the wires and plugs deftly lowered a communicator radio to the ground. "Bomb Man, can you help me with the connection signal?" The blue robot asked. Bomb Man came over and said, "I have no idea how these work, Mega Man. Throwing bombs is my thing you know."

After a few minutes, Nora became sympathetic for the confused robots, and called out, "Need some help?" The robots jumped to their feet and looked around. Mega Man said, "Who said that? Rush, sniff boy!" The robot dog started sniffing around, then looked up at Nora and barked. The robots looked up too. "Ah, I guess I'm sniffed out." She dropped to the ground and said again, "Need some help?" Mega Man looked at the other robots and they shrugged. Nora walked over to the radio, and with a twist of the wires here and there, she got a strong signal coming through. The radio started beeping. The other robots stared in wonder.

"There you go. That ought to do it." Nora smiled. "I take it you _don't_ work for Dr. Wily?" Mega Man and the others shook their heads. Mega Man said, "We're actually trying to apprehend him, and we received information that he might be here, so we came here to investigate." Nora smiled and shook his hand. "He is here. He has a hideout base in the middle of the Lanfront Ruins. Back that way." Nora turned and pointed north. "He can literally print robots, just by inserting a robot design that's on paper. He uses a machine called Ra Moon." Nora added. Mega Man and the others looked at each other again. This was going to be a hard journey.

Then they heard a noise, and Nora's hands flared with flame and looked around. Then she thought she saw something red dart behind a tree. Nora smiled as her hands extinguished and she said, "You can come out, Quick Man." Mega Man's eyes widened. "Quick Man?!" Nora shushed him and walked over to the tree she saw Quick Man dart behind. Quick Man slapped his forehead. Now he had to come out in front of Mega Man. Nora pulled him into view. "They're not going to hurt you." Then she looked dangerously at Mega Man's mega buster. "_Right?_" Mega Man changed his mega buster back to his hand and nodded looking at Quick Man. "Are you two . . . friends?" Mega Man asked. Nora and Quick Man looked at each other and back at Mega Man. "Sort of." Nora said. "We know each other."

Quick Man was embarrassed. He was embarrassed because he had to stand in front of Mega Man. The robot he tried to destroy so long ago. Mega Man looked sort of the same way. Nora wasn't embarrassed. In fact, she was happy and calm. For one, she had been waiting for Quick Man to come, and he did. And she was making new friends. She hadn't realized it before, but she was kind of lonely.

"Can me and you talk for a minute?" Quick Man asked Nora, and he glanced at Mega Man and added, "Privately?" Nora nodded and curiously followed Quick Man over to a distant tree. "So what do you want to talk about?" Nora asked. Quick Man looked behind them to make sure Mega Man wasn't listening. He wasn't. In fact, he was talking into the communicator. Quick Man looked back at Nora and said, "I tried to destroy that guy multiple times in the past." He paused to let Nora process this. "It's very embarrassing to be standing there in front of him, while you try to make us be friends." Nora shook her head and said, "I wasn't trying to make _you two_ friends. I was more interested in meeting new beings so I wouldn't be lonely."

Quick Man said, "It's still embarrassing to be near him in this kind of a situation." Nora looked at him like he was stupid. Then said, "You should apologize." She said said. Quick Man looked down and knew she was right. They started to walk back over to the others who were done making the signal they needed to Dr. Light.

After embarrassed Quick Man apologized to Mega Man, he felt a little less embarrassed. Mega Man and the others went on their way, while Nora and Quick Man hung out together in a tree. Nora is in her suit, but her helmet has transformed into her headband. She is eating a pear. "So what's the full story with you and Mega Man?" Nora asked, then added, "Just curious. You don't have to tell me." Quick Man shook his head. "It's something I'm trying to forget. I'd rather not talk about it right now." Nora nodded in understanding and said, "It's ok. There are a lot of things I'm trying to forget too." She sighed and looked over the tops of the bright green trees that were sparkling in the sunlight. Then she realized they were holding hands. Nora didn't object.

End of Part 1


	2. Nora 2

**Scarlett: La la la!**

**Nora: Well that was random...**

* * *

Nora was calm and happy. For the first time in her life, she had actual friends. Robot friends, but nonetheless, friends. She felt so happy, she wondered if she was ever going to go to sleep. Quick Man brushed her hair back gently with his hand, and then Nora dozed off.

When Nora woke, it was sunset and Quick Man was asleep. His charger battery was at 12%. It had been running all day. Nora shook him awake. Quick Man opened his eyes at once. "What's wrong?" He asked. Nora told him he was on low battery. "I should be heading back. I'll be back tomorrow." He said sadly. Nora hugged him. "Thank you for being my friend." She said. Quick Man hugged her back, then he climbed down the tree and headed back to the ruins. Nora watched the sunset as it went down, and wondered if she could make a portable charger for Quick Man so he could stay out longer.

Quick Man reached the ruins to find silence. Everything was in order and all was quiet. No Mega Man. Quick Man guessed they were still out in the Lanfront woods, stopping for the night. _It's only their first time at Lanfront. Of course they haven't attacked_. He thought. He walked into the charger room and saw Flash Man, awake and sitting at a table waiting for him. Quick Man stopped in his tracks, surprised.

"Sit." Flash Man said. Quick Man sat. "So . . ." Flash Man looked at him, "What were you doing out there, all alone like that?" Once he said the words _all alone_, Quick Man knew that Flash Man didn't know what happened, although he was suspicious. Quick Man shrugged. "It was a nice day to be outside." He said. "So I was outside." Flash Man glowered. Quick Man wasn't going to tell him what he had really been doing. He wished he could fight Quick Man, but if he did, it would wake the others. And he had to obey orders from Dr. Wily. After the incident with Magnet Man and Snake Man . . . well . . . Dr. Wily had ordered them to stop fighting each other.

Quick Man hooked himself to the charger, and his battery level started to slowly rise. Flash Man had dismissed him for tonight, but he was still suspicious Quick Man was up to something. Quick Man was going to need to be extra careful if he was going to visit Nora tomorrow.

Nora awoke again to voices. It was Mega Man, Rush, Bomb Man, Cut Man, and Guts Man. They seemed confused, lost and tired. "Well _I_ think we're going in circles." Said Bomb Man. Mega Man nodded and said, "I think you're right Bomb Man. We should have rested last night instead of trying to continue to the ruins in the middle." Nora sighed in her head, and dropped to the ground surprising the others. Then they dropped their weapons in relief, seeing Nora as their friend from yesterday, and not a threat. "Need some more help?" Nora asked with a small smile on her face. The others nodded. "I would suggest taking a rest. The best places are up high." Nora pointed up into trees. Then she scurried up one like a squirrel, and waved from a high branch.

After a few minutes, they got settled. Nora even found a good overlap of branches for Guts Man to lay on. They drank some E-Tanks (E-Tanks are sort of like caffeine for robots. I suppose you could call it fuel.) and dozed off.

Nora watched over them in peace. She was mostly waiting for Quick Man, but she kept telling herself she was watching over her friends. Which she was. A little. Nora sighed and fiddled with the tools she had stored in her compartment. She shifted a little in the tree, trying to relax, but all her energy was bundled together like a spring. Coiling tighter and storing more energy until she let it all out. Nora didn't know how to relax anymore. Unless Quick Man was with her. But he wasn't. She would have to wait.

Quick Man got out of his charger the instant it reached 90%. He couldn't wait any longer. Flash Man was asleep and charging. Quick Man dashed out of the ruins, and into the woods.

The other robots were still sleeping so, Nora climbed higher, careful not to disturb them. She saw Quick Man from a distance looking around for Nora. "Quick Man!" Nora called in his direction. Quick Man heard it and looked up and around, and then he saw her waving from the tree and rushed towards her. Nora laughed, "Come on up. We got company." Quick Man glanced at Mega Man and the others who were still sleeping. "They got lost?" He asked. Nora nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" Nora asked excitedly. Quick Man thought a minute, then shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Nora laughed and said, "I don't know either. What do you want to do?" Quick Man smiled and said, "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Nora grinned and continued the joke. After a few minutes, it got a little boring so they stopped. Quick Man played with Nora's hair, while Nora fiddled with her scanner on her arm. Then Nora gasped. Quick Man looked at her and said, "What? What's wrong?" Nora put a finger to her lips, and showed him her scanner. Someone was coming their way.

Quick Man's eyes widened. "You stay here. It's probably one of my brothers. Flash Man was starting to get suspicious of me yesterday." Quick Man leapt down from the tree, and onto the ground. Then he started to create a diversion, by whistling.

Flash Man could have sworn he heard voices, but then they stopped. _Must be my imagination_. He thought. He heard someone whistling. It sounded like Quick Man. He rounded the tree and the whistling stopped. Quick Man was right in front of him. "Hi, Flash Man," said Quick Man all friendly - like. Flash Man glared at him. "What are you doing out here?" Quick Man shrugged and said. "What are _you_ doing out here?" Flash Man balled up his fists. Quick Man took a step backward and said, "Dr. Wily told us not to fight each other." Flash Man grinned. "And who's going to tell him I did it if you're dead?"

Quick Man took out his quick blade and casually inspected it. He appeared to be holding it up to the sunlight, but he was really glancing back at Nora's tree. She had a worried look on her face. Flash Man froze him where he stood before he could do anything, but just as he was about to deliver the death blow, Nora shot him and he fell down, disabled and unconscious. Quick Man was immediately unfrozen. He looked down at the disabled Flash Man. "What happened? Did he freeze me in time?" Nora nodded shaking. She had climbed down from the tree. "He was about to kill you!" She said. Flash Man groaned and shifted slightly. "I'd better get out of here before he wakes up." She said, and dashed back up the tree.

Flash Man was on his feet in a minute. He glared at Quick Man. "How did you do that? I froze you!" Quick Man shrugged and grinned. "Oh, and by the way . . ." Quick Man said, "I'm telling on you." Then he was gone. Flash Man didn't even see him run away. He had blinked too slow. Nora breathed a sigh of relief for her friend, as Flash Man raced back to the ruins, attempting to beat Quick Man there.

Nora realized that she was shaking only after she sat back down on the branch. _I really _do _like Quick Man_. She thought. _And he likes me._ Nora smiled. No one had ever loved her before. No one had hugged her or brushed her hair back like that. No one listened to her woes and told her, it's okay. _Yep. He likes me_. She smiled and relaxed herself, hoping Quick Man would be okay.

Quick Man had just finished telling everything to Dr. Wily, (cutting out the part about Nora.) when Flash Man stumbled in, disabled and damaged. "What were you thinking?! Go refuel and you can organize my computer for the rest of the day!" Dr. Wily told Flash Man. Flash Man glared at an amused Quick Man and stormed off. Dr. Wily didn't even scold Quick Man about fighting back!

Nora had awoken Mega Man and the others and helped them refuel. They thanked her and went on their way. Soon, there would be peace, and the robots would stop coming after her. She suddenly felt sleepy from staying up last night, and decided to take a nap herself.

Nora awoke to loud footsteps. She scurried higher up the tree where it was leafier and more concealed. She could still see down though. Snake Man and Top Man came into view. "She's not in the southern part or northern part. Let's check here." Top Man said. Snake Man nodded and said. "Hopefully she won't come to the middle of the ruins. Dr. Wily has something big he's preparing, and he wanted to make sure the girl wasn't spying or anything." They walked away and continued their search. Nora smiled. She started to head for the middle of the ruins.

Nora reached the middle of the ruins. Dr. Wily was outside looking around the area, Nora ducked behind a bush. She turned around to make sure no robots were behind her. Then she watched Dr. Wily. He went back inside. _I wonder what he's planning._ Nora thought. Nora dashed toward the door, staying hidden. She entered silently and swiftly. She came to the doorway just in time to see Dr. Wily to go into a control room and shut the door. Nora leaned against one of the walls and looked around. It was dim, but there were torches stuck to some of the walls.

Nora thought she heard a hissing. She turned around and looked everywhere. Nothing, but she still heard hissing. _Snake Man?_ Nora thought. _Wait, that doesn't sound like a snake._ Then Nora saw a purple cloud coming down from the ceilings. _Sleeping Gas!_ Nora almost said aloud. She ran for the exit, but the door was closed. She pounded and the door shook. She kept pounding as the gas started to make her sleepy. She pounded one more time, and the door fell off his hinges. Nora sleepily stepped out of the ruins but fell down and everything went black.

When Nora awoke, she was in her human form, and her suit was gone. _Oh no._ She thought. She was on a table in the control room she saw Dr. Wily enter. Dr. Wily was sitting at a desk with her back to her, not knowing she was awake. She also saw Quick Man staring at her with a sad look on his face across the room. He shrugged. Nora looked at Dr. Wily and saw her robot suit in a cube shape sitting on his desk. She shifted her feet, but they were numb and she ended up falling off the desk. "Ow." She said. Dr. Wily turned around. "Ah. You're awake." He said.

"What . . . I mean . . . how . . . ?" Nora stuttered. Dr. Wily chuckled and picked up the cube. "You made this, correct?" He asked. Nora glared at him, crossed her arms, and stayed silent. Dr. Wily said, "I'm pretty sure _you_ made this, but I might be wrong." Nora stayed silent. "You are a very clever girl. You fooled us all." Nora was still silent. Dr. Wily asked, "Where did you come from?" Nora stayed silent and glared. "Ok. We'll do this the hard way." He frowned. "Quick Man, take her to cell B-12." Quick Man hesitated then took her hand and led her out the door gently. Nora looked down and tried not to cry. When they were in front of cell B-12, Quick Man hugged her and said, "I'll see if I can get you the cube." Nora hugged him back and said, "I'm not worried." Quick Man pressed a few buttons on a panel and the the door slid open. Nora walked inside the dark room and Quick Man shut the door.

Nora thought she heard something in the room. She gasped and felt around. Something grabbed her leg, and she kicked at it until it let go. The she heard Snake Man's laugh. Then she distinctly heard Metal Man say, "Sh!" to Snake Man. Nora backed up until she reached the wall. She felt something hard next to the wall too. A table. She climbed up on it so nothing could grab her legs and she heard more scuffling sounds. She felt a shelf on the wall. She used the shelf to climb up to the rafters on the ceiling. They were wide and stable to stand on, and she felt safer. "Where did she go?" Someone whispered below. Nora thought it might have been Top Man. Were they _all_ in here?

The light turned on and she saw all the robots except for Quick Man for 5 seconds, then the light went off again. "She's hiding. The little scared-y cat." Snake Man whispered. "Not so tough now, when she doesn't have her suit." Flash Man said, and Nora could hear the smile in his voice. She curled up into a ball and moved to the edge of the wide shelf where the wall was. They wouldn't see her unless they looked up.

Nora could hear them whispering, but she couldn't make out what they were saying now. Her heart was pounding rapidly, and she hoped none of the robots would hear it. The light turned on again and the robots looked shocked. "Where did she go?" Snake Man hissed angrily. Nora gulped and tried not to think about what they would do if they found her.

They spread out and started looking under and behind objects and inside cabinets. "She's good at hiding, I'll say that much." Snake Man remarked. Hard Man nodded. For at least an hour they looked and looked, but didn't find her. Nora started to relax.

A little while later, the door opened and the dark room flooded with light. Quick Man entered and said, "Dr. Wily wants the girl." Nora stayed put. She didn't want anything to do with him. Quick Man gazed around the room, then looked at the frazzled robots. "Where is she?" He asked curiously. The robots shrugged. "She's hiding in here somewhere." Top Man said, "We just don't know where." Quick Man started to laugh. "You lost her?!" He had to put one of his hands against the wall to steady himself because he was laughing too hard. Flash Man growled, "It's not _our_ fault she knows how to hide well." Nora almost smiled. But then she realized she was hungry. And Dr. Wily was her only hope of getting food, whether she liked it or not.

Nora stood up quietly and walked across one of the rafters to get a better look at the room. She stopped immediately when she heard Top Man say, "Did you hear that?" Snake Man nodded and looked around. Then he realized something. That girl always hides in trees. Or, to be more specific, heights. He looked up at the ceiling to see a nervous Nora standing on the rafters above. Then he chuckled. "There she is." And pointed up. As if on cue, all the robots including Quick Man, looked up to see Nora sitting on a rafter with a nervous look on her face. She spoke and said, "I don't want to see him." Quick Man shrugged and said, "Ok. I'll tell him you said that." He walked out of the room. The other robots looked at Nora vfand she walked across the rafters to her safe spot near the wall.

The other robots now knew _where_ she was, but had no idea _how_ to get her down. Nora heard them whispering and listened in. Snake Man said, "Does anyone here know how to climb?" No one raised their hand. Snake Man scowled and muttered something about how Dr. Wily should have built a Ladder Man. Nora put a hand to her mouth and tried to stop giggling. She felt a rush of pride. _I'm still able to avoid them, even without my suit for protection_. She smiled wider and went to sleep.

She awoke to the cell door opening, and Quick Man walking in. Nora rushed over to the rafter close to the door and told him. "I don't want to see him." Quick Man crossed his arms and said, "Dr. Wily says he wants to talk to you _now._ He knows you're hungry and he's prepared food." Nora shook her head. "I would rather starve to death. I hate him, and I want nothing to do with him. Not even food. He's probably poisoned it anyway." Quick Man sighed and put his head in his hand. "Dr. Wily's going to be mad at me for not bringing you." Nora told Quick Man, "You can tell him, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" And with that she stomped over to her spot next to the wall.

She heard Quick Man sigh and close the door. Nora's stomach growled, but she could still survive. She wasn't thirsty, or if she was she didn't know it because her hunger was her body's first priority. She tried to tell her body to just die and be over with it, but her body seemed to have a mind of it's own and growled louder. The other robots heard it and giggled. "Saaay. I'm hungry. Does anyone want a nice juuuicy hamburger?" Snake Man said, even though he didn't eat hamburger's. The robot's laughed harder when they heard Nora's groan. "Shut up!" She shouted. And went to sleep with the sound of laughter filling her head.

Quick Man came back again annoyed and not happy. "Dr. Wily says come here NOW." Nora groaned. "Fine!" She hopped down from the rafters, avoiding the other robots, and walked out the door. When the door closed, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm starving. I hope he still has some food out at least." Quick Man looked at her curiously. "So . . . what exactly are you . . . trying to do . . . about the situation?" Nora shrugged. "I don't know what to do. And I don't want to know what the other robots will do if they get ahold of me. As soon as I figured out they were in the room, I went into flight mode." She paused and then said. "It's a figure of speech." Quick Man nodded as if he understood everything she just said, but to be honest . . . no he didn't.

Dr. Wily turned around the instant they came through the door. "Ah! Finally!" He pointed to a chair at the table and said, "Sit." Nora walked over to the table which was covered with fruits and vegetables. She sat down looking at the food, checking for poison or mold spots. She didn't breathe in the scent of the food or touch it. Dr. Wily seemed to sense what she was doing and said, "For Pete's sake, it's just fruit and vegetables. Nothing else." Nora continued gazing at the food before finally taking a peach and taking a small nibble.

After deciding it was safe, she ate normally, trying not to show how hungry she was. Dr. Wily set the cube on the table. "I tried scanning this thing multiple times with my strongest devices, and it kept saying there was nothing to scan." He said. "Do you know how that could be?" Nora shook her head and said, "It might be the coating I applied to it, so it wouldn't deactivate by the barrier field at the edge of Lanfront, but I'm not sure." Dr. Wily looked at it closely. "You made it, right?" He asked. Nora was silent. Then she nodded. What was the harm in telling him?

Dr. Wily was very impressed. "How did you make it?" Nora shrugged and said, "I just did." Dr. Wily looked at her and said, "Can you be more specific?" Nora looked at him and said, "Why do _you_ want to know?" Dr. Wily said, "I have my reasons for that. I'm just extremely curious about your knowledge of robotics. You're what, 6?" Nora looked at him defiantly, and said, "Well, this is _my _business, and I don't wish to share it with _you_. And I'm 5." Quick Man was amused at this conversation. All that seemed to go back and forth was nothing but a refusal to tell information. Nora was more stubborn than Dr. Wily, especially now that she had been fed. She had also slipped some extra fruit in her pocket.

Eventually, Dr. Wily got fed up with Nora's refusal for information again, and ordered Quick Man to send her back to cell B-12. Once they were at the cell door. Quick Man asked her if she was okay. Nora nodded. She was confident she could make it to the rafters before the robots could pounce. The door opened and Nora immediately sprang up on the table, climbed up the shelf and was on the rafters in 4 seconds. The other robots looked up at her then at each other in awe. Quick Man closed the door, and Nora could see the hint of a smile on his face.

The robots were giggling about something as Nora headed to her wall spot so she could sleep. Nora paused to eye them suspiciously. They eyed her too, waiting for her to go to her spot. Nora went to her spot, only to find Metal Man standing there. Nora's reaction was to step backward which almost plummeted her off the rafter toward the floor. But she regained her balance just in time for Metal Man to leap toward her, so she was able to dodge successfully. The other robots were looking up waiting for Nora to fall. Metal Man threw a blade and Nora just barely ducked in time and almost fell. Nora leaped across 2 rafters to get to the other side of the shelf. Metal Man threw 5 more blades at her which Nora, who had practice at dodging, dodged easily.

Metal Man lept over to Nora's side at the same time Nora lept to Metal Man's previous side of the wide shelf. They glared at each other and Metal Man threw 3 blades then when Nora jumped to avoid them, threw 4 more. Nora came down and one blade grazed her forearm. Nora clutched it and said, "Ow! What was that for?!" She glared at Metal Man and Metal Man looked at her like she was a dummy. "That's for freezing me to a tree, of course." Nora yelled at him, "You were a threat! What was I supposed to do?! _Let_ you attack me?!" Metal Man paused to consider this. Then he said, "Maybe. That would have been a whole lot easier." Nora rolled her eyes and said, "For us both? Or just for you?" Metal Man was silent. Then he threw another blade forcing Nora to dodge.

Metal Man stomped on the other side of the rafter Nora was standing on, and Nora almost fell, but grabbed onto another rafter just in time. She used the wall to help get back on the shelf. Metal Man threw another blade and Nora ducked, and the blade stuck to the wall behind her. She grabbed the blade and flung it back causing a surprised Metal Man to fall to the ground. This ultimately caused disappointment throughout the others. She then collected all the other blades Metal Man had thrown and stored them on a ledge next to her spot, and went to sleep.

When she awoke, her arm had stopped bleeding and had clotted up. The robots were in a huddle whispering. Nora tried to listen in, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Time seemed to pass very slowly, and not only did Nora find herself bored, but hungry again. Nora reached into her pocket where she had slipped some fruit there, and found 4 oranges, 1 pear and 3 peaches. She ate one orange, and tried to save the rest, so she could hold out longer. As she slipped the fruit back into her pocket, she felt something hard. She took the hard object out of her pocket and grinned. She had remembered to bring her pocket-knife when she ran away.

She sharpened the 13 Metal Blades that Metal Man had "given" her, and set them back on the window ledge. Hard Man suddenly had an idea. He stomped very loudly on the wooden floor and the vibrations shook the room slightly, causing Nora to bounce upwards a few inches and then land back on the rafters. Nora yelped. Then she turned red as she heard the robots laughing again. She wished she could get back at them, but all she could do was ignore the other vibrations that came from Hard Man's stomping, as to not create more fits of laughter.

Eventually, the laughter died down, and Nora had some peace and quiet. But, then she realized the robots had stopped laughing because Metal Man had an idea, and they were huddled together again and whispering. Then they started to make a robot ladder. Hard Man was on the bottom and Needle Man climbed on Hard Man's back, so he could lift up Magnet Man. Magnet Man lifted up Metal Man and Metal Man lifted up Flash Man, who lifted up Snake Man. Snake Man jumped and caught the rafter easily and climbed up. Nora grabbed her collection of Metal Blades and went to the other side of the shelf, once she realized what was going on.

Snake Man finished positioning himself on the rafter, and looked for his prey. He saw Nora staring at him with a fierce expression on her face, and she was carrying Metal Blades. He shot little snakes out of his hands and the tiny snakes slided towards Nora. Nora flung a metal blade at a snake and it cut in half. She threw more blades and the other snakes were killed too. She quickly recollected the blades, as Snake Man lept toward her and grabbed her arm. Nora stabbed him with a Metal Blade and he let go, surprised. Nora leapt onto another rafter, then onto the other side of the shelf. Snake Man leapt after her, but Nora flung a blade at his foot, and he fell to the ground. _Crash!_ For the rest of the day, Nora was in a good mood.

Snake Man now wanted double revenge on Nora. Metal Man too. But how were they going to get it, if Nora wouldn't let them?

The door opened, and Dr. Wily stepped in. He looked at the ceiling and there was Nora. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you." She said. Dr. Wily grinned and said, "But if you stay up there . . . then you won't get food." Nora snorted and said, "I'd _rather_ starve." Dr. Wily shrugged modestly, thinking she would be begging for food soon, and walked out the door. Nora sighed in relief. Then, to satisfy her growing hunger, she ate a peach and an orange. She now had 2 oranges, 1 pear, and 2 peaches. The robots were huddling together again. Nora feared the worst.

Later, Nora awoke to a scratching sound. She was alert at once, and on her feet. She peered down at the robots below. They were whispering and Needle Man was using a needle to scratch something on a piece of wood. Nora couldn't see what they were doing, but she knew it wasn't good. Nora didn't think she could go back to sleep now.

Nora listened to the robots urgent whispering and planning. They seemed to be coming to an agreement by the way they're voices softened. They did a high five, and Needle Man scratched on the piece of board. What were they doing? Nora felt unsettled by this, and continued to be on alert. Her stomach growled yet again, and she ate the rest of her fruit, hoping that would settle her stomach, until she could escape.

Nora sat and waited cautiously. She flinched at the slightest sound, and her eyes continuously scanned the room for signs of danger. The robots were in a corner huddled together, sometimes glancing up at Nora who was watching them. Eventually, they all walked over to the part of the room directly under Nora and just stared at her. She stared back, trying not to show how nervous she was.

Nora dozed off. She needed sleep desperately, and if she didn't get it, she would not be as alert as she wanted to be. When she awoke later, there was silence in the room. The robots weren't there. Nora looked around the room from above, and heard nothing. _Where did they go?_ Nora wondered. She started to climb down. She wondered if they were just hiding in the room, but if they were, they were being awfully quiet. As soon as she touched the floor, the robots burst out of the cabinet. Nora leapt back on the table and started to climb back up to the rafters.

Top Man grabbed her foot just in time and yanked her down on her back. Nora got up and raced to a corner of the room, picked up a chair, and held it out like a weapon. The robots knew that the chair would harm them quite a bit if she attacked. They just stood there looking at her, sizing up the situation. Nora backed up a small bit, watching them closely. Metal Man threw a blade and Nora blocked it with the chair. Too bad she left the other metal blades up in her spot. Hard Man approached Nora, and as Nora swung the chair, he grabbed it out of her hands and flung it aside, leaving Nora weaponless. She backed up to the wall, looking around for something else to use.

Hard Man advanced and Nora jumped onto another chair, and sprung onto a counter. Unfortunately, it wasn't tall enough for her to leap onto the rafters. The other robots turned the other way and all grabbed for the nervous girl. Nora leapt over them, but Snake Man grabbed her ankle and pulled her into Hard Man's arms. Nora struggled to get free, but Hard Man just tossed her to Metal Man, and then Metal Man tossed her to Top Man. Sometimes when they passed her back and forth, someone would fling her up in the air too high, and she would bonk her head on the bottom of a rafter. Other times, they would "forget" to catch her, and she would crash on the floor. By the end of their fun, Nora was bruised and battered, and could barely move. After their fun was had, they just left her on the floor in pain. Then everything went black.

Quick Man walked over to cell B-12 once again to retrieve Nora. When he finished punching the passcode into the side panel, the door opened and he saw Nora, unconscious on the floor, next to the other robots playing cards at a table. "What happened?" Quick Man asked, trying to hide his surprise and concern. The other robots just shrugged and Flash Man said, "We played catch. That's all." Quick Man walked over to Nora and pretended not to care. "Whatever." He said and carried Nora out the door to Dr. Wily's room.

When Nora opened her eyes, she was on a couch in the control room. She sat up, then groaned. Her arm had a large bruise on it, and stung whenever she moved it. Dr. Wily turned around in his chair to face her and said, "Welcome back to the land of the living. You've been out for 3 days." Nora's eyes widened and she looked over herself. There were plenty more bruises and scratches to be found. Her head also stung a little. Nora felt her forehead to find a small bump that hurt as soon as she touched it. She let her hand drop and stared at Dr. Wily.

Dr. Wily gave her some fruit, but Nora's jaw ached and she had a hard time opening her mouth. She pretended to eat, but actually slipped the fruit in her pocket because she knew she would probably end up going back to that dreaded cell. Dr. Wily said, "Better?" Nora nodded but didn't say anything, still stubborn. Dr. Wily sighed and said, "You're _still_ refusing to talk to me?" Nora glared at him, and nodded again. Dr. Wily shrugged and bit into a peach, for he was starting to get a little hungry himself. Then he looked at her curiously and said, "Maybe I should just have Quick Man send you back to your cell, then." At the mention of Quick Man's name Nora flinched slightly. Dr. Wily didn't notice.

Nora looked up at Dr. Wily, then said, "It's not my cell. It's yours. You put me in it." Dr. Wily grinned when Nora blushed, because she realized she was talking to him again, when she had told herself to stay silent and not give any information. Dr. Wily said, "It may be my cell, but you are currently staying in it so it's yours too." Nora did not say anything, even though a clever comeback was trying to escape her mouth. Dr. Wily sighed and said, "Why are you so quiet all the time?" Nora glared and shook her head. Dr. Wily chuckled slightly at her struggle not to say anything.

Dr. Wily started to pressure her with questions Nora could easily respond with, but Nora just ignored him. After a few minutes, Dr. Wily got fed up with her ignorance, and spoke into a microphone on his desk. "Quick Man!" The tired voice of Quick Man responded through the microphone, "Yes? I'm willing to do anything else rather than continue organizing your computer." Dr. Wily said, "Take the girl back to her cell, I have something to work on." There was a pause. Then Quick Man replied, "Yes sir." Dr. Wily shut off the microphone and started typing on his computer.

Nora spotted her suit, still folded up in a cube on the windowsill. If she stood up from the chair, Dr. Wily would spot her moving instantly. She would need help from someone else in order to escape. But Quick Man was busy, and Dr. Wily never let the cube out of his sight. Who else could help her?

Eventually, there was a knock at the door, and then Quick Man came in. "I expected you to be here a little sooner because you don't like organizing the computer." Dr. Wily remarked. Quick Man shrugged and said, "I just thought I might finish it up a little bit more before coming." He glanced at Nora. Dr. Wily turned back to his desk and started making notes on a piece of paper. Then he said, "Well?" Quick Man nodded and gestured for Nora to follow him, hesitant about touching her bruised skin.

Nora followed him into the hall, and as they approached the cell door, Nora tried not to cry. Quick Man said, "Are you going to be okay?" Nora nodded and wiped her eye. Quick Man insisted, "You don't look like you're okay." Nora sighed and shrugged. Quick Man slowly punched in the passcode. Nora watched him out of the corner of her eye and saw him type, 178909. The door opened. The other robots looked up when Nora walked hesitantly into the room. Quick Man shut the door and Nora was alone with the robots.

At first Nora and the robots just stared at each other. Then Nora slowly started to climb up to the rafters. She was halfway up before the robots realized what she was doing and leapt into action. By the time they had ran across the room, Nora was completely up. She walked to her spot in the corner of the room, careful not to move her wounded arm. The other robots debated whether they should even try to get her down again. Nora should have felt proud of herself, but she was too injured and tired to think of anything to celebrate. Snake Man leapt up onto the table Nora used to climb up and tried to reach the shelf. He jumped and tried to climb up, but then the shelf cracked and Snake Man fell down. Now Nora had no way to get down safely.

Hard Man stomped hard on the ground and the room shook for a few seconds. Nora bit her lip to keep from shouting out in pain. Her eyes watered at the effort. When he stopped stomping, Nora breathed a small sigh of relief. Then she realized she was hungry. She took out the one orange she had and ate the whole thing. Nora was still hungry, but less so. Then she heard a scratching noise. It was loud and she could feel a slight vibration in the wall at the same time she heard the scratching. Then the shelf fell to the ground before she could realize that Metal Man was scratching on the bottom of the shelf she was sitting on to dislodge the shelf and make it fall. The last thing Nora saw was the robots crowding around her before she blacked out.

When she woke up, Quick Man and Mega Man were standing over her. Nora knew she had been rescued. The first thing she said was, "Where's my suit?" Quick Man frowned and pointed at her injuries. "I think you had better wait until those are healed before you put your suit on again." Nora sat up and said, "Awwww." Then she looked around and asked, "What happened?" Mega Man explained: Mega Man, Bomb Man, Guts Man, Cut Man, and Rush finally found the center of the ruins, and successfully attacked. Dr. Wily was captured and sent to jail, and Quick Man told the others the passcode for opening the B-12 cell door. Nora was taken out, and the other robots fled. Quick Man wasn't in the control room when Nora was rescued, so his brothers didn't know he wasn't on Dr. Wily's side anymore.

For the next few days, Quick Man had to disipline Nora because she wouldn't let her injuries heal. She kept trying to practice her fighting skills, and ended up hurting herself. Partly because she didn't have her suit, (Quick Man was forced to hide it for Nora's safety.) and partly because she had injuries from the robot's "catch" game. Quick Man immediately dissaproved of the game when Nora told him about what happened. He shook his head and said, "The crazy things they can come up with." Nora nodded and rubbed her knee. Some of the bruises were starting to heal up.

At the end of the week, Quick Man hesitantly gave Nora her suit, and told her to take it easy for a bit. Of course the mischevious little girl didn't listen, and ending up falling into a steep cliff. Even though nor she or her suit was harmed badly, Quick Man was still a bit ticked off.

Nora built a lab to work in and some new inventions. She was trying to make a large table for testing equipment, when she ran out of metal. Quick Man got some more for her. Dr. Wily had a stash of junk metal that he never used. It included stuff that fell off of the robot masters, like one of Metal Man's shoulders during a fight with Mega Man, and even a part of Flash Man's cannon that was cut off by a Metal blade, that was shot from Mega Man. Nora finished building her table, but for some reason it glowed a bright blue. Quick Man looked at the table curiously and said, "Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" Nora shook her head and examined the table. She set her hand in the middle of the table and then the table folded up into a large circle that sucked Nora into the middle of it. Quick Man grabbed for her, but she was gone, and the table stopped glowing.

End of Part 2.


End file.
